You Love Me!
by readnwritelover
Summary: Spike and Icebox are together but who is this new girl I why is she eyeing Spike. Find out what happens when someone tries to take away Becky's man.  Becky/ Spike pairing, Some Jr/ Debbie  Sequel to You Love Who?
1. Chapter 1: Love Confirmed

_**You Love ME!**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Spike and Icebox are together but who is this new girl I why is she eyeing Spike. Find out what happens when someone tries to take away Becky's man.

Sequel to _**You Love Who?**_

_**Ch 1: Love Confirmed**_

Becky and Spike have been going out for months now six to be specific and everything is going well. Danny has been very accepting of Spike noticing how happy he makes his daughter.

Of Course it helps if his father is your friend.

Becky wakes up remembering the last six months; six most wonderful months in which just saying Spike is her boyfriend makes her smile and make what to spend more time with him. He was so gentle with her but still maintained an edge that still made him seem dangerous and made her feel dainty and more feminine than she had ever felt before when playing football and being a tomboy. No now he made her feel sexy, the way he looked at her and she felt that only noticed her. Nothing can be said about the kisses he gave her but Whoa. Those were some HOT kisses and they only got better and better as time passed.

Nothing compared to how her life was like now. She got up and went to the restroom to take of business, take a shower and get ready for school it was senior year and this year was going to be the year where she would really shine. She would make the best of it. She would definitely enjoy herself, go to homecoming who knows maybe she would run for homecoming king and have Spike by her side as her King. She couldn't wait for prom. All she thought about was Spike and those things that they would do together. But for now she would have to hurry up Spike would pass by to pick her for their first day of senior year.

As she walked down the stairs she saw her dad Jr and Patty having breakfast she sat down and her dad handed her a plate of really delicious pancakes, they were her dad's specialty. Jr was also waiting for Spike they decided to go together but then again they were always together they had their own little group and nobody messed with them the whole Giant gang that still lived in Urbania were still together it didn't matter if they were nerdy they still remained friends.

There was a knock on the door Becky got up having finished her breakfast in the fifteen minutes it took for Spike to get there. As Becky opened the door she saw Spike standing there in all his handsome glory and launched herself at him knowing her would her against his strong arms. Once in his embrace she stood on her tip toes and his lips with as much passion and love as she could, considering her dad was in the room. Breaking apart she said hi to him and invited him inside. Once inside he said hello to everyone in the house and asked Becky and Jr if they were ready. They got their school packs and headed out to Spikes Car. Jr and Spike had decided to Carpool taking turns going to school. Becky sat in the front passenger of Spike's Red Mustang Convertible. Once they were in Motion to pick Debbie up Spike grabbed Becky's hand just to feel her close to him.

Spike was happy with Becky he loved her more each day every day he woke up and thought about her and about how happy she made him. She made him feel Special and wanted because of her he finally new the meaning of true friendship, of having people like you for you and not about what you could give them. She was the reason why he had more and more friends each day. She tough him how be more open to people and be more accepting of people faults and realize that everyone was different, that they didn't have to be like you for you to like them. He couldn't wait to go to her house to pick her up; he would also be picking up his best friend Jr. His was like no other friend even with all the antagonistic things he did Jr extended a hand of friendship which he gladly took.

Spike got ready he dressed in blue jeans that fitted just the right way with a knit shirt and black dress shoes, he went outside to his red convertible thinking about Becky and how happy she made him. He knew at the time when she accepted to be his girlfriend that he take care of her and love her just like he knew she loved him.

As he got out of his car and knocked on the door he did not expect Becky to answer the door and launch herself at him especially seeing her dressed in a tight red skirt that reached below mid thigh exposing her wonderful sexy legs and wearing high heels making those same wonderful legs seem miles long like a model. And her top not being sleazy but revealing a hit of cleavage and shoulder again making het look really sexy. She reached up to him as gave him one of the most wonderful kisses of his life. Of Course all the kisses she gave him were magical. But seeing her like this he couldn't help but realize that he was the luckiest guy around. He escorted both Becky and Jr to his car. On his way to pick up Jr's girlfriend and Becky's Cousin Debbie he couldn't help himself and just had to maintain physical contact with Becky so holding her hand he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

_**You Love ME!**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Spike and Icebox are together but who is this new girl I why is she eyeing Spike. Find out what happens when someone tries to take away Becky's man.

Sequel to _**You Love Who?**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Sorry I haven't posted anything I went through a severe writers block **_

CHAPTER 2: The Accident

Spike and Becky arrived at school they met up with their friends and talked while classes started they couldn't wait to see if they had any classes together. As the bell rung they walked of Becky had a class with some of the Giants and her cousin Becky but sadly Spike was nowhere near one of her classes. At least there was still Lunch and they might be able to see each other during football practice of course it wasn't the same I belong to the girl's team but we took what we can get. We could always see each other after school.

As we are doing drills I can't help but trying to find Spike, maybe they are running laps or something. Suddenly I spot him and I see this really horrible looking girl trying to flirt with him, you could tell she was a cheerleader or something. She had blond hair tied up in ponytail high on her head she was wearing stretch shorts in black and a cute looking exercise shirt in red. As I continued to look I hadn't realize that the girls (my football team) we about to start a play.

Still looking at spike and the mystery girl I didn't notices the offense come my way, and then I feel a force that knocked me down. I saw stars and I could have sworn it felt like a car hit me (not literally we are talking about a girl tackling me). I hit the ground and I hit my head, suddenly I'm bombarded and surrounded by girls asking me if I was ok. Coach walks up to be and says,

**Coach: "you ok O'shea?**

**Becky: "yeah coach I'm fine**

**Coach: "Good come on we'll send you to the nurse to clean up your wound.**

At that point I did not realize that I had a bump on my head and that it was bleeding.

Coach took over of the situation and took me to the nurse, while she led me there I just hoped that the guys hadn't seen that I had a reputation to withhold I mean I am the Iceboxx. I. don't. Get. Hurt and it would be just plain embarrassing especially if Spike saw while talking to his little "_friend"_.

Great what is this feeling I'm having? Is it jealousy? I don't know but I don't like it.

Finally I'm walking out from the nurse my dad having to pick me up, me... well I'm walking with a huge bump on the head… how can you tell well easy the nurse couldn't find a smaller bandage at least on that I considered small. Aside from that is the huge headache that I have, never mind the comfy gym clothes I use for practice that I'm wearing (I dint get a chance to chance) and so I had go get my stuff. To top it off I won't be able to go home with MY boyfriend and ask HIM who the heck was that blonde that was hanging all over him. As I'm walking and wondering my dad breaks through my thoughts.

Danny: "Honey how are you feeling? Do you feel lightheaded? Nauseous? Dizzy? What? You can tell me."

He is talking so fast and feel bad that he is worried so much and it shows I feel bad for him but I answer him trying to comfort him.

Becky: "dad I'm fine. I'm feeling ok. I just have a headache."

Danny: "we'll just take you home and you can rest we could pick up a movie on the way and any choice of food you want even dessert if you're up for it"

Again I feel bad for putting him in this worry mode all because I wasn't paying attention.

On the way home true to his word we picked out a couple of movies and some burgers. I also managed to text Debbie so that she could tell spike that I wouldn't be able to go with him because of my small accident (which was now that size of a golf ball).

I guess told Aunt Karen and Patty what happened because they met us at the hold fussing and really smothering me making me hot. Don't get me wrong it's a nice gesture and I like it still it's an uncomfortable feeling because I'm not used to all the attention.

Patty and Aunt Karen take over for Dad and walk upstairs they put in the bath of course minding my bandage, after that they help into my pajamas, feed me and basically guard me to make sure nothing is wrong with me (bad things could happened with head injuries you know) Now I don't mind that attention so much it feels kind of nice since I didn't have a mom growing up they feel like they were both my moms it's a nice feeling. I feel all gooey inside, but don't tell my friends ok. Wrapped up in warm blackest in my two piece red silk pajamas (compliment of patty for Christmas… they are so comfy) a finally fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

PLEASE COMMENT AND LEAVE A GOOD REVIEW AND SOME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.


	3. Chapter 3:Pain, Boredom and Insecurities

_**Little Giants!**_

_**You Love ME!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

Spike and Icebox are together but who is this new girl I why is she eyeing Spike. Find out what happens when someone tries to take away Becky's man.

Sequel to _**You Love Who?**_

_**Sorry I haven't posted anything I wanted everything to be perfect!**_

_**Thanks for being REALLY patient!**_

It was a whole new day and I was indeed feeling the pain. So much so that I did not want to wake up. In the back of my mind I kept reminding myself why it was that I was even feeling this in the first place and the part that was the worst was that not only was the experience totally humiliating because I happened in of many people but because it happened in front of my team mates. These people were the ones that saw me at by best when I was in the zone and I was the invincible Iceboxx. That was just embarrassing. Not only that but I hurt myself for not being focused and insecure.

Still not wanting to get up I was hearing voices. People were in my room talking in low voices, talking about, "she's going to be okay" and, "it will be better in a few days. Not knowing what they were talking about I moved to my side, and what a mistake that was as I turned in my pillow trying to once again find a comfy spot I felt a burning sensation on my cheek and forehead. I didn't realize I had released a moan of pain and all of a sudden I hear my dad asking me if I was okay. As I woke up and opened my eyes I noticed three things, 1. The right side of my face where I was knocked down, hurt really badly as I moved and opened my eyes. 2. There were very concerned looking faces staring at me and 3. Spike had come to see me. I tried to get up but my body hurt, my dad and Spike were there on each side of my bed telling me not to move and to lie back. 

As I moved back to lie down once more I realized that I was inn even more pain than I had noticed before. My arms and back hurt as well as my neck and my legs were not that far behind thank goodness I was wearing my silk pajamas because they were really comfy and in my favorite color red. I tried to talk to my dad and Spike to let them know that I was in Pain but I was okay, I then also noticed my jaw hurt to talk. My dad noticed this and told everyone that he would be taking me to the doctor. I wanted to talk to Spike on what had happened yesterday and about that girl he was talking to.

Spike seemed to realize this and gave a look that said, "We will talk later". I nodded signifying that I understood. My dad proceeded to tell everyone that they could visit me later. I watched the procession of family member walk out of my room. Jr, Debbie, and finally Spike walked outgiving me one last look as he left followed by my dad. Patty stayed behind saying she would help me dress and get ready to leave and head for the doctor's office.

Arriving at the doctors required a lot of help I seemed that I got more injured than I had thought. The doctor brought out a wheel chair at my dad's request. They wheeled me in to a small check up room where I was asked to put on a gown. Patty helped me while my dad and the doctor had stepped outside to wait for me.

Once I was everything was done the doctor told me that I had some bruising and swelling in my body; the right side of my face had bruising on the forehead and cheek area as well as around my right eye. Both my right arm and shoulder were bruised. My back and legs had some soreness in them and my right wrist had been sprained so he put a few bandages and a sling to keep it from moving too much. Of course they had put a bandage on my stitched up forehead. They finally let me go home notifying my dad that I would rest and not go to school for a couple of days which would eventually turn into torture for me. He finally gave some painkillers and some ointments. Finally I was free, in pain but free from the doctors'.

Dad took me home, picking up some take out on the way home. As I rested and fell asleep throughout the day I was incredibly bored I felt like if I had been run over by a car, all bandaged up and in bed. I normally wasn't the type of person to pout and sulk at home or anywhere for that matter but that is what I was doing today. My dad had not let me go to school following the doctor's orders saying I would be home for a couple of days without getting up to much at least until the soreness from my legs and back was gone. Still I was sad that I would not get to spend more time with my boyfriend and friends as well as keep an eye on him to see if that blond bimbo of a cheerleader was trying to get with my man. Suddenly I realized I was feeling jealous again something I was not used to feeling.

I knew I had to do something even if it meant getting advice from Debbie I'm sure with Jr being a football star in high school and being surrounded by groupies that tried to get Jr's attention she would know a thing or two about it. One thing for sure she would not let Spike get taken away from her. This would mean war and nobody messed with the Iceboxx and this blond bimbo find out.

My only worry today is if Spike would visit I mean I knew he had practice and it worried me but I loved Spike and I'm pretty sure he love me too. I know he will come see me today. I hope!

Thanks for Reading please review and respond. If you want to let me know what could happen next what you would like to read on the next chapter.

Luv Ya guys ;)!


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girl?

_You Love ME!_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Spike and Icebox are together but who is this new girl I why is she eyeing Spike. Find out what happens when someone tries to take away Becky's man.

Sequel to _You Love Who?_

Chapter 4 : The New Girl?

For the next couple of days I was unable to see any of my friends my dad wouldn't let them. It seems that the doctor had notified him that uninterrupted rest was mandatory for a couple of days and of course my dad being a worry wart followed my doctor's instructions much to my ultimate dismay. I couldn't stand it anymore I was going crazy with not knowing what was going on with my friends and most importantly my boyfriend. I needed to see Debbie soon she would know what was going on; she always knew what happened around the school.

After about two to three days of "resting" my dad finally let people visit me as I waited for them to show up I really wished Spike would be the first to show up. Starring at my ceiling I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I called out for whoever it was to enter. It was ... Debbie she came in looking at me she asked how I was feeling I told her I was feeling better.

"You look terrible!" she said

" yeah well so do you" I said then I really looked at her she seemed nervous or worried somehow and asked.

"So... have you seen Spike lately?" she asked.

"No actually he hasn't come to see me yet. Why are you asking?" I said to her.

"Oh... uh... Nothing" she stammered.

She was not a very good liar, I could see through her nervousness and she only stammers when she is hiding something or knows something but doesn't want to tell me. The last time that happened was when she accidently dropped my favorite jersey in the fireplace. But I'm getting off subject . She is acting way to suspicious. I stared her down and motioned for her to sit. Once she sat down by my bed I told her in a very stern voice to tell me what was going on.

"There is something you are not telling me, I know you. Tell me now." I said. She was making me a nervous wreck by now.

Noticing that she was making me upset she finally said,...

" Ok here is the deal I will tell you but please don't kill the cheerleader ok?." Right when she said that I knew there was something wrong.

Impatiently I told her. " Well tell me then what is going on, I need to know!"

finally she said, " It's about Spike "

"What happened to Spike?" I asked impatiently. "Did something happen to him?" I asked again but she kept looking at me like if she was trying to decide if she should tell me or not.

"Well" I said.

I took her about three hours when she finally said something. Okay I'm exaggerating obviously but that is how worried I was .

" Ok" She said. This what has happened while you have been injured ... Spike has been talking to this girl. It seems like they have met before" she said.

I didn't know what to think so I asked her again. " What do you mean they know each other or something?"

"Yes" she said its seems that when he was in the pee wee league after he left the cowboys he met her or something I don't know for sure, well they met and were like an item or something" she said again.

"What do you mean she used to be his girlfriend?" I asked shocked that this was happening.

" Look I don't know I asked Jr about it and that is all he said. that they knew each other but they were friends now... but I don't now it seems like she is too close to Spike sometimes. And there is also something else", Debbie said.

Something else I asked myself. what else could there be?

Finally I spoke. "What else is there?"

" Well It seems like she used to be a cheerleader and wants to be one again... she has been to try outs and is pretty good... I mean I won't her in if you don't want me too, you know I would do anything for you, right? But Spike did ask me to help her out so I don't know what to do. You tell me what you want me to do." she said again.

This was too much for so I sat in my bed looking at her to see what she was thinking but most of all too think about the situation I mean this was Spike we were talking about he was the best boyfriend ever he was sweet and caring and would never cheat on me or forget me right? But he hasn't come to see you yet the voice in my head said. I knew I could trust Spike though because relationships could not last. RIGHT! I trusted him. Finally decided I answered her .

"If you think she is good then do what you need to do." I told her

She looked at me and said, " Ok this is what I'll do I haven't made a decision but I'll be fair ok? that's all I will do." Debbie replied. " Now you must rest Spike should come to see you soon right?" She said again.

I laid back in my bed thinking about everything Debbie and I had talked about and wondered why Spike hadn't come to see me yet. I mean why hadn't he come yet. I know he has practice but I'm important too right? Feeling sleepy I closed my eyes but I kept thinking about Spike.

Finally a new chapter. :) sorry for not updating sooner I dint know what to write for a while finally I came up while what to write. Thanks to all who reviewed. Please write any ideas on the new girl. You know Name, what she might look like any ideas on what could happen next are welcome. Tell me what you want to see it might end up on a new chapter.

Thanks Again.

Readnwritelover


	5. Chapter 5: The Confrontation

Hi, everyone I am sorry that I have not posted anything in months it been hard for me lately. Not only did I not know what to write but also I totally blanked out about everything.

Here is a new post and good news I got my Mojo back so to make up I will be posting two or three more chapters this week ok. Please Review. Also give ideas on what you would like to see happen next.

You love me?

Chapter 5: The Confrontation

However, Spike didn't come. He didn't even call. At this point, I was mad, and most of all disappointed.

Soon I would be going to school two more days. There was no excuse. There was no excuse that there was no communication from Spike. He had better have a good explanation.

Two Days later.

Becky was getting ready for school. She would do something she usually didn't do she let Debbie help her dress and get ready. Debbie made her wear a red silk blouse, paired with a wide black belt that went around her waist. She was wearing a black flow skirt with Black and red kitten heals. She looked like a girl. Normally Becky would complain, but with this attire maybe Spike would finally notice her and that he hasn't seen her in about two weeks. Did he not care that she was at home after an accident? It would serve him right if she never spoke to him again. How could he do this to her. Just Forget about her with any thoughts about how she would eel. Didn't he know that she would want to see him? What if their roles were reversed? Would he not expect the same?

Finally she was really Debbie had done her hair letting it hang down with curls in the ends and a nice beret of a small red butterfly. She stared in the mirror. She would have never pictured herself like this. If she admitted to herself, she looked… pretty. She actually looked like a girl. Not like those bimbos she didn't like that looked like total sluts but the girl, she always wanted to be.

Debbie and Becky walked down the stairs to see Jr. waiting for them to go to school.

Arriving Becky felt somewhat uncomfortable people were staring the girls were staring with jealousy in their eyes as their boyfriends were staring at her with lust in their eyes. She didn't care; she only had eyes for one person. She only wanted to impress one person, Spike.

They were walking down the hall towards their locker. Becky was getting nervous. Her locker was close to Spike's and she couldn't wait to see his reaction. Would he be sorry? Would he even notice? Well she could not back out now. Besides she was not just Becky she was also the Iceboxx and she was a girl but she was a tough girl.

Arriving at her locker she did see Spike, her heart raced, she was nervous. Most of all she knew she had to confront him.

He still had not noticed her. She did the only thing a girl in her position could do she walked up to confront him. As she neared him, she noticed he was not alone. There was a girl with him and they were laughing with each other.

There was one thing she knew now. He was definitely not missing her. She observed the girl. She had Blonde hair, blue eyes, and relatively big breasts. She looked like a model something she never thought she would look like. It was easy to see why he would hang out with her.

Determined she tapped his shoulder and was happy that he was shocked at her appearance. He could not help to notice the anger and hurt in her eyes as well.

"Hi Spike remember me?" Becky said in a firm voice.

"Becky is that you? Responded spike with utter shock and nervousness. Just by staring at her, he knew he messed up big time.

***Spike POV***

Becky was here. Man she looks pissed. Wasn't she sick? Darn. She was. What have I been doing? She looks nice though. She has never done this. She should do this more often.

***Becky POV***

What is he doing? He's just starring like the rest of the Idiots. Can't he see that I'm mad? "Spike your starring. In addition, from the look in your eyes I can see that you didn't even remember I existed. Don't worry you won't have to remember anymore, besides there are other guys that would be willing to remember me" Becky walked away leaving a stunned audience and a definitely stunned Spike.

***Spike POV***

What does she mean don't' remember her? Don't have to remember her anymore? Other guys? Darn it where is she? "He finally woke up from his stupefaction looking around to see if he could see her. " Darn she's gone!"

He stood there and forgot about the girl he was spending most of his time with. Realizing that he HAD forgotten about Becky. That she had probably broken up with him based on what she said about other guys.

"What do I do now?" He asked himself.

"Spike are you ok? Who was that girl that was mad at you? Come on honey let's get to class." His companion said. She tries to grab his hand but he shook it off leaving him behind.

As Spike walked off thinking about Becky, he knew he would have to speak to her to clear things out. He also knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

Ok that's it Please review. ReadnwriteLover


	6. Chapter 6: The Explanations

**You Love Me!**

**Chapter 6: Explanation**

Becky was beyond mad if Spike didn't want her anymore he should just tell her. He doesn't need to beat around the bush. She's a big girl she could take it.

**BECKY POV**

Who does he think he is? In addition, he didn't even say anything about the girl or introduce her as his girlfriend. She was pretty I guess if you liked blonde girls with blue eyes and a girly body to match. What bothered me the most was that he just stood there. He didn't say hello. He didn't give an explanation. Most of all he didn't apologize to me. He didn't even seem to be sorry. As much as I love him, he will not treat me this way my dad raised an independent girl here I'm tough. But, I'm still going to miss him. We'll see what happens.

**Normal POV**

Becky walked in to her class. All the boys were staring and it felt nice for them to notice that she was a girl and they drooled over. She found her seat next to her cousin. The class began.

Spike was ashamed he kept walking to his class with Wendy right behind him she kept trying to grab his arm but he wouldn't let her. He walked her to her class without a glance her way. He knew she would be mad but she would get over it.

He had met Wendy while he attended her school for a while. She was the popular girl, a cheerleader with blonde hair and blue eyes. He went out with her, mostly because she insisted. Then he left and that was it. Now here she was.

He walked into his class before he was late and hoped that he could talk to Becky and that she would be willing to listen to him. Besides, she looked nice today and he didn't want boys to be staring at her.

At lunchtime, Becky sat with Jr. and Debbie, along with other of their friends they were talking about the new girl. Apparently, while she was out they would join their group. They being Spike and the new girl named Wendy.

Spike walked up to the group with Wendy in tow and noticed that Becky was sitting with the group. What could he expect? They were her friends too. Wendy walked passed and sat next to one of the football players and called to Spike. "Come honey sit next to me." Everyone got quiet, he also noticed the look in Becky's face. A look of hurt crossed her face.

He needed to talk to her now. Her placed his lunch tray in a random place in the table and called to Becky so they could go talk elsewhere while Wendy kept calling to go sit down with her. He just ignored her.

Becky seemed mad now and would not let him touch her. He had a lot of groveling to do.

**Spike POV**

I led her outside to an area where no one would eavesdrop. Before she started talking, he began.

" Look I'm sorry Becky about her inside. We met before and I rather took her under my wing so she had somebody to talk too. She calls me honey you know? It doesn't mean anything." He stammered out.

" Oh yeah, I understand that you would want to help out a friend alright. Because you are just friends, right?" She Asked.

" Well I used to go to her school way before I moved here. We used to go out also." Noticing the look in her face of disbelief, I continued. "But we ended things a long time ago. Before I ever saw you again. We're friends now" I finished.

" Well" she said. "She doesn't think you are just friends. Aside from that, you knew I had gotten hurt and didn't even bother to find out if I was Ok. You didn't even visit me at all."

"I did visit you but then the doctor said you couldn't see anybody for a while because you needed to rest" I cut in. She needed to understand.

"You visited me? Really what about after when I could have visitors? What about then? Where were the phone calls? Even your dad called. Where were you Spike? I know you were playing tour guide with your girlfriend and forgot about me. Don't deny it Spike. You just had better things to do." She said almost in tears.

**Becky's POV**

I would not let him see me cry. I am the Iceboxx. The Iceboxx did not cry in front of boys. She did not let them have control. Right now, i needed to be strong . I needed to have the Iceboxx talking to Spike or I don't know if I would last. He forgot about me and I couldn't let him walk all over me. Later I would cry when no one was around. When Spike wouldn't see me.

"Face it Spike you have no time for me anymore. I understand, there are more important people you need to be with and in your life I'm not important anymore." I told barely controlling my tears.

"No Becky, You mean everything to me. You…" That's when that witch came up to us and interrupted.

"Hey Love you are going to miss lunch come on" She said. That's when she did the most hurtful things anyone could ever do to me. She kissed him, and he let her. I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of there.

I ran.

So there is the new Chapter I hope you like it please Review I'd like at least eight good reviews. Let me know what you like. What you don't like. What you want to see next.

ReadnwriteLover


	7. Chapter 7: Hurting

**You Love Me!**

Chapter 7: Hurting

**Becky POV**

I need to get out of here. I took out my cell phone. I called my dad; he would get me out of here.

Ringing

Danny: "Hello"

Becky: "Dad"

D: Becky what's going on? Honey are you Ok? … Are you crying?"

I wanted to cry so badly and it was hard to talk but I had too I couldn't stay here.

B: Dad…Please get me out of here now! Please.

Dad: "What's going on? School's almost out. Can you stay there a little longer?"

B: Please I will tell you about it later but please take me out of here. I'll leave here if I have to, but I'd rather you pick me up."

Hearing the tone in her voice, he knew something was wrong. Danny knew there was something wrong. He made his decision then.

D: Ok go to the nurse and say you have a stomachache. If I have to pick you up, we'll do it right with permission from the school. Ok?"

B: "Thanks Dad"

Hanging up she was relieved and followed her dad's suggestion.

**Spike POV**

What was happening here? I gently push Wendy away. Looking around I also noticed that Becky was gone. Darn this was going to get even worse now. Looking at Wendy, he was mad now.

'"What were you thinking? I'm not your boyfriend I told you that I had a girlfriend already. Why did you kiss me?

Wendy stood there pouting.

"But honey?" She said.

Interrupting her, I told her. "Nothing, there is nothing you can say right now. I'm upset with you right now and I need to talk to my girlfriend and explain. You need to apologize to her as well." I told her angrily. Seriously what was this girl thinking? When went out a long time ago. Now I'm with Becky. Well who knows now.

Walking away, I went in search of Becky.

The rest of lunchtime, I went in search and did not find her.

I asked our friends and they had not seen her.

By the end of lunch, I was frustrated. By the end of the day, she had not shown up for the rest of her classes. Somebody said her dad had picked her up from the nurse's office.

His Luck was practically none existing.

**Danny POV**

My daughter was crying. She never cried, even when she confronted my about cheerleading with the little giants. She didn't cry when her mom left. However, she was now crying, over a boy who broke her heart. I never thought something like this would happen. My daughter was tough. Spike was now on my bad side. Now I would have to figure out how to have a talk with my daughter about boys. This was something her mother would have to talk to her about, I could let Patty talk to her, but I needed to take care of my daughter.

The problem would be if Becky wanted to talk to me further and let me help her.

I walked her room and noticed that she was still crying, most off all she looked mad. She should be mad. One thing for sure he would not allow Spike into his house, especially to see his daughter. Looking at her now, he realized that this was his little girl. For a long time it was hard to see her as such because, she was never a girly girl. She never really seemed to need him. They were always friends, with the exception of the little giants, she never really needed him too much emotionally. She always took care of herself she has always been independent. Looking as her he realized as well that he missed many steps with his daughter.

It was time to stepped up and be a father. Starting today, he was going to be a parent. For now, he would hurt with his daughter and make her feel better.

Here is another Chapter Please Review

ReadnwriteLover.


	8. Chapter 8: Resignation

_Sorry for not updating I will try post again this week. I hope that you enjoy and please review. The more reviews the faster I will post. Remember to give ideas. _

* * *

**You Love me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Little Giants**

**Chapter 8: Resignation**

Becky spent the rest of the night in her room Crying. She thought about her relationship with Spike. She knew things had to change. She would not be with someone who lied, cheated and hurt her. At least she found out now before anything else happened with them.

Her Dad was the best dad she could ask for. He was trying she that. It must be awkward for him because she has always been a tomboy and he wouldn't know how to deal with boy trouble. She was happy that at least he was trying and she couldn't ask for more.

She had had to return to school but she didn't want to see Spike with that other girl. He still hadn't tried calling her to explain himself. He hadn't even tried to show up at her house.

Jr. hadn't asked what was going on. That was weird because he was a really nosy person. And he was a guy. Stereotypically it was the girls that went snooping but he surprised her.

Poor Patty she wanted to make her feel better but didn't know if it was her place since she wasn't her mom. Becky couldn't be happy to have these people in her life.

She wasn't giving up on Spike but she wasn't going to be with someone that didn't want her no matter how much she wanted him back.

She would move on she is young and has so much to live for.

She would not let her herself suffer for a boy. She was strong and independent just her dad taught her to be.

She would go to school with her head held high.

If Spike didn't want to fight for their relationship she was not going to force him. She knew that one day she would meet someone she deserved even if it wasn't Spike Hammersmith.

First though she needs to talk to her dad and explain what happened to make her break down. She got off the bed and went to her door to call her dad upstairs.

Becky POV

"DAD!"

Danny: "Yes Becky?"

"Can you come upstairs please?"

Danny: "Sure honey I'll be right up"

If I know my dad I know he will be upset but hell support me I know. I went over to sit on my bed and waited for him to come into my bed room.

He walks in and I notice that he looks worried. I love my dad.

"Dad I need to tell you what is going on and why I called you the way I did"

Danny: "Ok honey but you kind of scared me a little." He said sitting down on my bed after closing my bedroom door to give us some privacy.

"It's like this. As you know after the accident at school Spike hasn't really been calling me or coming to visit me. So when I went to school I saw him at school with another girl. I didn't want to freak out so I waited for a time when I could talk to him. At lunch we finally had the chance and well we were talking when did girl walks up to him and kisses him. I got mad and ran away to call you."

He sat there waiting patiently for me to finish my story and looked with something in his eyes. What that was that I could see in his eyes I don't know. I looked like he understood where I was coming from. He waited a moment and thought about everything that I told him. He also seemed a little upset. Before he could say anything I told him my resolution about everything.

"Before you say something I have decided that I will not continue a relationship with someone who doesn't value me and cheats on me." He looked at me.

Danny: "Well honey I understand where you are coming from and will support you in any way that I can. I am glad that you came to me and told me how you are and how you are feeling. I just hope you don't expect me to be nice to him anymore. It will be hard because I am friends with. I will have to talk to him though I hope you don't mind. I will just explain that I will respect your decision and not intervene. Ok?"

"Yeah dad thanks for being there for me."

I felt better now that I spoke to him now I would have to talk to Jr. and Debbie on the new changes. I would have to wait to see how they take things.

* * *

There a new chapter. Enjoy and please REVIEW!

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: TheBreak up

You Love Me!

Chapter 9: The Break up

* * *

Becky did not go to school the following day and her dad was okay with that decision with the condition that she would attend the following day and make up all missed assignments.

Becky agreed thankful to her dad for understanding.

Becky had decided that she would tell both Debbie and Jr. of what has happened and what she saw. They agreed with her decision to break up and would support her in any way.

Jr. however had taken a little bit more harshly than Debbie and had threatened that he would confront Spike.

It took some convincing mostly on Debbie's side but he agreed that he would let Becky handle it her way.

They had decided that they would not let Spike get near Becky except for when Becky would officially tell Spike it was over.

They would have to stop talking to Spike for a while though while Becky mended her broken heart or at least not do things together.

Spike POV

Becky did not show up to school today and I tried calling Jr. to see if he could tell me anything but he won't answer me. He is probably taking Becky's side. Not that I wouldn't blame him.

I have told my dad what happened and he understood what I was feeling but he also understood and made me realize that Becky probably was hurt and would not listen to anything I had to say so I followed his advice and let Becky think first. Maybe that was a mistake.

I have decided though if she doesn't come to school today I would go see her and I guess suffer the wrath of an angry dad. Not that I didn't deserve it to a certain point what was wrong with me. I didn't go to see her when she had the accident at school and I hadn't called her.

I really Miss her and I knew I would have to do something about Wendy.

It was the day that Becky would confront Spike again. She was nervous. She was upset, but who could blame her. Spike had still not called her or been to visit her to see if she was okay or trying to explain and apologize.

So she dressed to impress today but not over the top. Enough only… to make Spike realize what he was missing. What he had let go.

Becky was walking down the hall. Good thing people were oblivious today. At least she hoped. Jr. and Debbie were at their locker not far off for which she was grateful. She knew they had her back.

She was getting some books for her next classes and did not notice Spike come up to her. She did not notice how he was looking at her admiring her natural beauty and she did not notice how Wendy was looking at her from afar at her Locker. Wendy looked at her with hate and as if she was planning revenge for something that was taken from her.

This was further from reality. It was all in her head.

Spike finally spoke. "Hi Becky I missed you yesterday. I wanted to talk to you."

At this Becky took in a few breaths and faced him. "Really I didn't think you had noticed what with you sucking face with that other girl at lunch the other day. I didn't know you actually cared." She said bitterly.

"No Becky she is just a friend I don't know why she did that but I wouldn't do that to you. You have to believe me." He said trying to convince her he was saying the truth.

"I don't have to do anything and you know what I have class which I don't want to be late for since I was absent." She said closing her locker and walking away from him. Leaving Spike to stare after her sadly and a happy looking Wendy from her locker, noticing his reaction, thinking things were changing. Not imagining that this was indeed what would happen. Though who knew if things were to her way, nobody knew what would happen next.

The rest of the day before lunch was passed with anxiousness. Becky knowing she would be breaking things off and Spike hoping to talk her soon.

At Lunch Becky and Jr. along with Debbie sat together on their own apart from the rest of the jock and most student population. They knew what was going to happen next.

Spike had to get away from Wendy first know that his problems started with her. So he ditched her and went to look for Becky.

He found her eating lunch in an area where they didn't usually sit. At first he was confused and hurt. But, then thought that it was for the better this way they could talk without interference.

He walked up to her and sat waiting for her to acknowledge him. She looked up and said. "We need to talk."

This was not something that he was expecting and the way she said that phrase. He knew nothing good would come out of this. At least for him!

She stood up and walked out to an isolated area. He followed. She stopped where she knew no one would hear them. Together they spoke looking at each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"I want to break up"

"What?" They both said surprised.

Spike Allowed Becky to start first knowing from what she had said that he was not going to like it. "I want to break up Spike" She repeated looking at his confused face. "I don't think we should be together anymore. I don't think I trust you either." She finished waiting to see what he had to say.

"No! You can't do this if this is because of Wendy I promise you that I have nothing going on with her. She was an old friend… girlfriend wwwaaayyy… before we even got together. She moved here and I've been showing her around but that's it we are friends. I sorry I didn't tell you before but she just surprised me and you know. But then you accident happened and I went to see you. Then nobody was allowed to see you, and I was worried but I did miss you and I did not spend all my time with her. Really! She surprised me at lunch the other day too but I corrected her because you are my girlfriend. Don't break up with me please. I love you!" He finished looking worried and heartbroken.

Becky looked at him and for a second almost reconsidered but she had made a decision. "I believe you." She said. "But the fact is that I no longer feel that this relationship should stay together. I waited for you to call. To come and visit me when the accident happened, I wanted to see you. You didn't even ask about me right? You hid things from me or you didn't tell me what was going on. You let her drape herself all over you. I saw you. But most off all I feel that I can't trust you. A relationship without trust is doomed and don't want to live that way. So we are better off apart. Besides everyone knows that a girl and a guy can never be really friends after they have been in a relationship. Please just respect my decision, let's end this amicably and move on." She was crying at this point. She looked into his eyes. She saw the hurt there and the determination.

"You want to break up? Fine, but know that I don't agree and I won't be moving on because I love you! And only you! I promise you that my friendship with Wendy is over. There will no other relationship besides classmates. This goes for every other girl in this school and anywhere else. I am doing this for you to regain your trust but I do it against my will. Know that I will spend the rest of my time trying to gain you forgiveness, your love and your trust. We will get back together!" With that he walked away. He got his lunch and disappeared.

Becky was heartbroken but a part of her was hopeful to see if his words were true. She believed because she loved him. But what she said was also true she didn't feel like if she could trust him anymore.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Okay this is the end of this chapter please review and give ideas on what you want to see in the next chapter and don't worry Wendy will begin her plan for Spike and Becky. Will she succeed? Read on to find out. Until next post.

Thanks Readnwritelover.


End file.
